XCOM 2: The 8th Detachment
by justoneguy51
Summary: During the hunt for Alien Facilities a strange event occurs in the middle of the Russian taiga, which starts a chain of events leading to XCOM's darkest black op. XCOM 2 DLCs mods AU Rated M (On hiatus, up for adoption!)


**This is an XCOM 2 fanfiction containing all DLCs, and elements from some mods, too. Beware, it contains AU, too! I'm not a native speaker, so please don't kill me! I don't own anything, only my characters and ideas!**

 **P. S. I've done some modifications to the first chapter, the second is on the way, I promise!**

XCOM 2: The 8th Detachment

Chapter 1

2035\. 11. 16. South-Atlantic-ocean, altitude: 20000 m, Avenger

The Commander was lying on his bed, watching the ceiling of his quarters. He started to appreciate these short intervals despite the ship's rocking due to Bradford's piloting. (Almost everyone insisted that someone else should take Central's place at the helm, but he could not be persuaded this far.) He knew, that as soon as they touch the ground, the cells of the Resistance rush to their doors with their requests and targets, while they still had to make contact with South-Africa to gain access to the facility marked by the captured Codex.

 _You knew that it would never be easy._

 _Yeah, you made it very clear at the beginning._

 _And you are still complaining about it._

 _You're getting tired too._

 _We can not rest, not until the ADVENT and the Elders went down._

 _And you wouldn't stop after that._

 _You can quit anytime if you want…_

 _Nah, thanks. Like you, I don't like to leave things unfinished…_

He checked the clock on the wall. They still had at least two hours till landing. He reached out for his tablet to read some reports, when he felt _that_. It hit him like a train at full speed. The screaming was so strong that he curled up on his bed covering his ears, but that didn't help at all. He felt pain, misery and anger towards some faceless tormenter.

Suddenly the screaming has ended. The silence surrounded him like the vacuum of the space, until the klaxons kicked in.

\- Code Red, Code Red, all personnel to battlestations, Commander to the bridge. Code Red, Code Red…

 _It was definitely psionic_ thought the Commander of the way to the bridge _. The question is, was it the part of an attack against us?_

While he was running, he saw some members of the crew running to their stations. Some of them were seemingly a bit dizzy, but nonetheless they were heading to their posts.

The bridge was a haze of running technicians and flashing screens. An outsider would have seen chaos, but to the Commander it was a well oiled machine during work. In the eye of the storm was standing Central filtering the reports while giving orders.

\- What's our status Bradford? Are we under attack?

\- No sir, neither we, nor any of our outposts this far. There are several reporst from the crew of sudden headaches and dizziness, but it seems that whatever it was, the effects dissipate quickly.

\- Has Tygen reported in yet?

\- I'm here sir, - rushed in the scientist – I had to check some data before coming here.

\- Then tell me doctor, what was that? – looked Bradford up from the holotable.

2035\. 11. 17. East Asia, somewhere between the ADVENT- controlled zones, altitude: 20000 m, Avenger

The Commander was staring at hit tablet, but his mind was still spinning around the briefing. According to Tygan a psionic eruption occurred somewhere between West Asia and New Arctic. Resistance sources confirmed that there was some kind of electromagnetic disturbance at the same place and the same time, but because the location was in the middle of the uninhabited taiga, they also didn't know much more.

This far Tygan hypothesized that it might have been an ADVENT psionic experiment or a WMD test from the same kind. The Commander didn't know which would have been the worse.

 _If it have reached us from the other side of the world, it is extremely powerful, whatever it is._

 _You're right, but if it's a weapon, it isn't ideal against us, because everyone felt it. They're still trying to cover it up in the news._

 _Anyway, we still have to find out what it is, and shut it down if it is necessary._

\- Commander to the bridge, Commander to the bridge… - boomed the speaker on the wall of his room, interrupting his train of thoughts.

He stood up and headed towards the bridge. There Bradford greeted him.

\- Sir, we have some intel from the D1 concerning the assumed epicentre of that eruption.

The Commander nodded while he stood next to the holotable. The D1 or the 1st Detachment had born three months ago, when the XCOM's communication net started to cover the whole globe. The Commander started to feel that they were getting overstretched by trying to react to every request with one ship. They couldn't have been able to reach everyone in time while they were trying to shut down every alien facility they could and shed some light on the Avatar Project at the same time.

After a long session with his staff he decided to decentralize XCOM a bit. The principle was that they create detachments containing a few officers, scientists and engineers, who establish a local FOB, covering two or three regions. Their job would be the micromanagement of the local Resistance cells, gathering intel, supplies, recruitment for the detachment and the Avenger. They could also execute smaller operations on their own, lifting off some of the weight from the Avenger's crew.

The 1st Detachment was established in order to test the theory in the reality. It covered West Asia, New Arctic and Eastern Asia. In the first weeks they all felt the absence of the appointed crew on the Avenger, but later the results spoke for themselves. The detachment has done most of the smaller jobs while increasing the incoming intel, supplies and new recruits. The plan has got the green light and this far two more detachments have been created in Europe and Southeast-Asia, and the fourth was underway in Africa.

The D1 had interesting things to report: there was a roughly 400000 km² sized area cordoned by a high-tech fence and recently arrived ADVENT forces. There were six gates interrupting the fence at equal distances from each other, all protected by guard-posts. Of course, the site wasn't on any available maps, and this far the D1 hasn't found any clues about it in any officially and unofficially acquired files.

More interesting was the fact that the modern electric devices started to break down in the near of the fence, and it seemingly affected the ADVENT forces, too. They tried to scan it with whatever equipment they had, but they only got static. The D1 also tried to probe it with their own Skyranger, but they had to turn back after a few kilometres due to multiple malfunctions in the flight systems.

The D1 has also noticed, that a lot of ADVENT teams (consisting 12-18 people/aliens) have entered the 'Dark Zone', but only a few has returned, and all of them have suffered serious losses. It was also mentioned that they all wore CBRN (Chemical Biological Radiological Nuclear) suits.

\- What do Shen and Tygan say about it? – asked the Commander.

\- They are still analysing the data. I've called you as soon as it arrived – replied Bradford.

\- It seems that the boys and girls have done a pretty good job at the D1 under this short time we gave them.

\- You're right Sir, but they have almost lost their dropship, and if you remember it wasn't an easy task to acquire a second one…

\- They've only done what we would have done in their place. At least we've learned that we have to be cautious with our equipment in the near of the Dark Zone.

\- About the equipment, the D1 has mentioned that the aliens are using HazMats – said Bradford and zoomed in on a photo sent via the link. There were 6 beings on it: an ADVENT Officer, a Trooper, two Stun Lancers, a Muton and a Viper. They all wore full body-armors, covering their faces too, less edgy than the usual ones.

\- Yeah, that concerns me too – leaned over the picture the Commander. – There really could be some dangerous things in there. We haven't met any kind of hazardous material at any of the alien facilities this far of which handling would need this kind of protection. This fits into the 'WMD-factory gone haywire' theory, but this implies further questions…

\- For example what causes this high rate mortality among the ADVENT expeditions sent into the zone – stepped in Tygan. – Also, it implies that the Etherials have, or at least are experimenting with high-yield psionic weaponry, but it can't be fit into the anti-guerilla doctrine used by them so far.

\- You have a point doctor – said the Commander, seemingly thinking about Tygan's words.

\- Sorry Commander, - rushed in Shen, a tablet in her hands and her Gremlin behind her – I've been trying to clear up some of the footage sent by the recon teams, it seems that whatever it is in the zone, it messed with their cameras too…

\- Calm down, you haven't missed anything important – said Bradford.

\- The point is Commander, - continued Shen – that I've never met with anything like it! One instrument goes haywire, while the other shows nothing and the closer they are to the fence, the bigger damage they suffer. Whatever it is in there, it can render all of our electronics useless!

\- So no magnetic weapons, E.X.O Suits or SPARKs in there… - said the Commander.

\- Wait, you want to send people into the Zone?! – cried out Shen loudly. – All ADVENT teams had at least 80% losses, and you want to send in XCOM soldiers?

\- These losses could be the consequence of the reliance on advanced weaponry and equipment utilised by ADVENT forces – interjaculated Tygan. – However most of our forces had to use conventional weapons, and we still have a huge stockpile of them. Also, there are some old but useable CBRN suits here on the Avenger too, I've checked the inventory before coming here.

\- Thank you, Doctor – said Bradford than turned to the Commander. – What's your decision, Sir?

\- We will send in a team, – he said while Shen grimaced – but first we're going to hit a guard-post at one of the gates to gather intel about the Zone. We also will be able to field test the suits, our regular equipment and the 'No tech' gears.

\- Then I think we should hit the Southwestern gate – switched the picture on the holotable Bradford. – It's the closest and according to the D1's recon team an expedition is going to leave it by the time we arrive there. After their departure there are going to be less guards.

\- Then set the course towards the gate, Central – leaned back from the table the Commander – and notify Alpha squad. Until we arrive Doctors try to pull out more info from the files.

Bradford nodded and started to give orders, Tygan rushed towards his laboratory, only Shen left by the table.

\- Is there anything else, Dr. Shen? – asked the Commander from the seemingly concerned woman.

\- Sir, I have a really bad feeling about this whole thing – she said, not looking upon him.

\- Me too, Doctor, - he sighed - but we have to shed some light on it, or we might miss something which is worse than that cursed Avatar Project!

\- I know, but Sir. There is something I've noticed during my attempts to recover some files – said Shen while she zoomed in on the photo currently on the table. – The fence Sir. It isn't made for keeping _out_ something. It is made for keeping in something. And I fear, what it can be…

2035\. 11. 17. somewhere in the Russian wilderness, near to the Dark Zone, altitude: 100 m, Firebrand

\- Quit the bitching Gary! – roared James 'Shadow' Robert (rouge) on his thick Australian voice, filling the back of the Skyranger.

\- I'm not bitching! I've just made a comment about these heavy, hot and muggy suits we all have to suffer in… - started to complain Gerhardt 'Gary' Benson, a thin British ranger, but he was interrupted by a furious Brazil woman.

\- Yeah, but that was the twelfth time you 'made a comment'- said Regina 'Stinger' Machado, the team's specialist - and let me tell you: you're getting more annoying than this suit, so if you say one more word I'm going to punch you in the face!

\- Chill guys, chill! - Tried to calm them down Muhammed 'Homework' Nassam the huge Pakistani grenadier sitting between the two.

\- Leave them, Nassam, they don't worth it – interjected Nina 'Screamer' Braschi while she checked her sniper rifle.

\- Come on, admit that you're only upset because you couldn't bring your favourite toy – said Gary. He was right in that sense that she had had to leave her Gremlin Mk II behind, because the recon teams stated that the drones' drives were extremely sensitive to the Dark Zone's strange phenomenon.

\- Don't blame it on me Gary! And nonetheless, appreciate the fact that the mechs have changed the Kevlar plates in these for alloys, or you'd have to carry a few kilos more.

\- Yeah, it could be worse, I've got it. I've just said…

\- Shut up!

The authority carried by the voice silenced everyone in the cargo hold. The owner of it sat next to the door, staring at his rifle. Constantin 'Spook' Mihalkol was the oldest in the group; he was in the mid-forties. After him came Nassam with his 36, and the rest were in the twenties. Constantin was the leader due to his experience gathered during his time in the Spetsnaz before, during and after the war. Nassam was a school teacher before he joined XCOM, Regina a system administrator and the others were street punks before their recruitment.

\- ETA in 5, check you equipment! – said the Russian, making his team concentrate.

Their equipment was… mixed. They all wore old CBRN suits refitted with alloy plating, and mostly carried conventional weapons but a few exceptions. The engineers and the scientists wanted to know how fast their weaponry goes to the devil in the near of the Zone, so Regina carried a battle scanner, James a stuttermag and Constantin a magpistol (but he still had one revolver in a holster in his left armpit).

\- ETA in 2, masks up!

The crew took their masks and checked them.

\- Radio check! One! – said Constantine.

\- Here's Two – checked in Nassam.

\- Three, loud and clear! – exclaimed James.

\- Four, ready! – said Nina.

\- Five, ready to go! – reported in Regina.

\- Six, I'm ready! – said Gary excitedly.

\- Central, Menace 1-5 ready to go!

\- Copy that Menace 1-5, ETA 1 minute.

\- Copy that Central. Get ready to drop!

They all stood up and grabbed the railing on the hold's ceiling.

\- Opening the ramp! – they heard the pilot's voice in their earpieces.

It opened and the downing Sun has filled the cargo hold with yellow light. The Skyranger came to a halt in the air Constantine started to shout.

\- Go, go, go!

They jumped for the hanging ropes and they were on the ground under a few seconds. They were standing on a clearing in the forest surrounded by high pine trees.

\- Central, this is Menace 1-5, do you copy?

\- Loud and clear Menace 1-5. The target is towards East, there is a road South of you which you can follow. This is a Smash'n'grab mission: eliminate the guards at the gate, grab whatever intel you can and call evac. Be advised, the radio near the fence can get hairy.

\- Thank you Central, 1-5 out.

They moved out and quickly found the road. After a short walk they reached the gate. There was a reinforced gate between two guardtowers, and a guardhouse attached to the left one. There was also a corridor between them and the gate guarded by two Turrets and a patrol consisting an Officer, a Stun Lancer and a Trooper.

\- Sitrep, Four!

\- Not good One, - said Nina looking through her advanced scope. - There are Turrets and guards on the towers.

\- How many?

\- One Turret, one Gunner and one Grenadier per tower, but they are all looking towards the Zone.

\- Three, try to flank them from the left, I want to know if there's anyone in the house – murmured Constantine into the microphone.

\- Roger that – came the reply, and James disappeared between the trees.

\- Where's the patrol?

\- At the guardhouse, they are turning back now.

\- Three?

\- One Muton and two Vipers in the house, they are sleeping.

\- Could be worse…

\- Alright team, Two goes to flank from the right, grenades for the tower on your side, try to blast a hole under them then send some into it. Four's going to cover from the woods, priorities are the Gunners and Grenadiers. Three throws an incendiary into the house and then cover us. Me, Five and Six go in under cover of smoke. Finish the patrol quickly to have time for the Turrets and the ones in the towers. Understood?

\- Yes, Sir! – came the reply, but he couldn't hear everyone crystal clear.

So it has started. Let's hope that we'll be able to understand each other till the end of the mission.

The patrol has reached the left Turret, which suddenly started to spit sparkles and dark smoke. The members of the patrol nearly jumped off from their skins and pointed their guns on the turret, but they almost instantly realized that it was just the failure of the equipment. The Officer couldn't have had a good day, because he started to curse on his language and kick the wreck repeatedly.

Constantine realised that this is the best opportunity they would get, so he gave the order to attack.

James started by running to the guarhouse's left side and throwing an incendiary grenade through the window. Regina popped a smoke grenade between them and the patrol, while Nassam launched an acid bomb towards the right tower. Nina opened up by shooting the Gunner standing in the left tower, instantly killing her.

Constantine started to run with Gary and Regina towards the patrol while firing his rifle. The bullets have hit the Trooper, who staggered a bit, then fell. Gary headed towards the Lancer, who noticed the sword in his hands and raised his lance to defend himself, but it didn't work. He tried to use it as a club, but Gary dodged it effortlessly and impaled him. Regina tried to hit the Officer, but he jumped behind the cordon near the other Turret unharmed. He tried to shoot back, but then James opened fire from behind him. He missed him and hit mostly the Turret, but he managed to pin down the Officer and confuse the already strained machine.

Regina has managed to get into cover by the cordon, while Constantine threw an EMP grenade towards the Turret. Fortunately the grenade worked and the machine went limp, giving Gary enough time to finish the Officer with his shotgun.

The door of the guardhouse suddenly slammed open and a burning Muton rushed out, screaming in pain and anger. Parts of his armor were missing, giving the flames more place to attack. The air was full with the stench of burnt flesh, and agonizing cries came from the house.

The Muton charged towards Gary to choke him with bare hands. James tried to shoot him in the back but his stuttermag gave it up after a few shots. Gary tried to jump away from the attacker, but he still caught his right arm and pulled it towards him. The people around him could hear the cracks of the breaking bones in Gary's arm, followed by his screaming.

The Muton raised his hand to kill him with one punch, but Constantine jumped on him. He clutched his left arm around the Muton's neck while with the other he pumped all of the bullets in his revolver into the alien's brain.

The Muton fell to the ground, giving Constantine and Regina the opportunity to carry Gary to the cover of the burning guardhouse. Regina started to treat Gary's arm, while the Ex-Spetsnaz joined James who was helping Nina bringing down the left tower's Turret. Soon they finished and looked for Nassam. He was unharmed and cleared his own tower alone by basically bombing it to the ground before it's inhabitants could have reacted.

\- Congratulations Menace 1-5, the AO is clear, there are no more hostile contacts. Pick up the files and come home!

There were two terminals at the gate: one in the guardhouse, which was destroyed by the fire and one outside, which was in a relatively good shape. Regina had to work with it for a while, but after a few minutes she downloaded a huge amount of data to her unruly tablet and they could finally call Firebrand…

 **What do you think guys? Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
